Domestic
by Nymphadora1236
Summary: A story of how Dean and Jo's life ended up after an unexpected surprise. Dean/Jo one shot.


Dean's eyes fluttered open. It was still early and he turned in his bed expecting to see his wife but his view met his 3 year old baby girl instead. Alex was lying there, sleeping with her blonde locks in every direction.

He can hear the showers running. Must be Jo, he thought. He got up and stretched to get the sleep out of him. Dean then picked up Alex and head for the children's room. The child made some noises but was still asleep nonetheless.

He got to the room and put Alex back in her crib. On the other side of the room was a bed. A boy was sleeping in is Dean and Jo's older child, Zack. He just turned 5 last month. Dean went to the bed and adjusted Zack's blanket to make sure it covered him. Zack had his hair and Jo's coffee brown eyes but Alex inherited his green eyes.

He went into the kitchen and made some coffee. They are living in a two bedroom flat. The space isn't very big but its home. It was what they could afford then and it is what they can afford now. Dean's mind went back to 5 years ago, when Jo told him she was pregnant. They two and Sam was on hunt in Jacobson Town in Kansas. They were in the town library doing research while Sam was meeting the local authorities.

When Jo told him about the baby, he felt a thousand things at once. Mostly, he kept thinking about their very super not natural and unhealthy lifestyle. Then and there, he decided to do some changes around.

He asked Jo to marry him and she said yes to Dean's Mom, Mary's engagement ring. It wasn't much but it was something.

They had their wedding at the Harvelle's Roadhouse, attended by Sam, Ash, Ellen and some of their closest friends which were also hunters. Jo wore a white cocktail dress that thankfully fit even with her 4 months baby bump.

After the wedding, Dean hadn't really been on hunts. He had a job. A real job. He became the local mechanic. Sam was still hunting though. Dean would join his brother now and then, just not as much as he used to. But they still see each other a lot because they were all staying at the Roadhouse.

After Zack came, Dean realise that they can't raise him in an environment like at the Roadhouse. So, he started taking a few more jobs so they could rent somewhere home-y and safe for the children. They moved to their flat when Zack was 2 years old.

'Hey,' Jo said.

That made Dean snapped out of his flashbacks. He was sitting on a green couch with springs peeking out, holding his mug of coffee, staring into oblivion.

'Hey, you. Sammy is coming home today,'' He told Jo.

Sam had been on a hunt. A case about cheerleaders and cursed pompoms three towns over. Thing is, he didn't go on the hunt alone. He went with his girlfriend, Jess. When they are in town, they usually stay at the Roadhouse. Ellen always has a room ready for them there.

'He is coming here right? I miss that giant. Alex misses him too,' Jo replied

'Hell yeah he's coming over. It's been too long since i saw him. Nerd is always busy all time,' Dean complains.

'Aw looks like you miss someone,' Jo said in a teasing manner. She was also holding a cup of coffee now and was seated beside Dean.

'Ya, whatever. He said he'll be here for dinner with Jess,'

It was no secret that Jo can't cook. The small stove that they own were always used by Dean. He cooks, but mostly grilled sandwiches and instant food. He tried to teach Jo but it was no good. She did promise to try again though.

'Dinner here? What are they gonna eat. I ain't cooking Dean,' Jo protested.

'Do you think i just met you? I know that,' Jo smiled at this.

'Anyways, pizza babe. I'll order them later,' Dean continued.

They day went by as always. Jo at home watching the kids while Dean works at the workshop. He had an early shift which mean he'll have time to have dinner at home. Jo works at the diner. Night shifts but not every night. Just something to make sure the money keeps coming in.

When Dean came home, Sam and Jess were already there. They were in front the TV watching cartoons. Zack was sitting on Sam and Jo was feeding Alex. They all turned to Dean when they heard the door open.

'They wanted to wait for you,' Jo said to Dean while pointing to the boxes of pizzas on the counter tops.

'Let's eat then,' Dean said as everyone get up to get their pizza.

Everyone were back in front of the TV with pizzas in their plate. Alex was laid in her playpen and playing noisily with her toys. Jo was laughing at the story Jess was telling, who had some ketchup at the edge of her mouth. Zack was explaining to his Uncle Sammy about the cartoon they were watching.

Everyone was there except Dean, who was sipping his drink in the kitchen table watching his family from afar. He couldn't help but smile as he watches them. He never expected that he, Dean Winchester, a jerk and a card credit stealing bastard, cause of the apocalypse and once a resident of hell could have such a beautiful family. He appreciated all of them so much because he never thought he would have it all.

But here he is.


End file.
